Trinity - Something Wicca Comes This Way Again
by KikiJuanita
Summary: This is my version of a spin off, called Trinity. With Wyatt, Chris and Melinda taking over the demon fighting and all things Charmed. (This is a republish, as I edited what was previously on here so easier to read). This is a planned 7 season series, so please review and let me know what you think and if you'd be interested in reading more.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: So I don't own Charmed or any of the characters in anyway shape or form. It would be cool if I did though! :)**

 **This is a republish, since I deleted the old version of this story as it was hard to read since wasn't spaced out properly.**

 **As said I don't own those of the Charmed characters that you recognise from the show, however I do own the names that I will later use for the cousins, with the exception of Henry Jnr.  
This chapter is not a new one on here, it's in fact being on here for quite a while and I have just edited it to make it easier to read. As well as finally adding a cover art to it (you will notice that my Melinda is actually the same model I have for my OC of Mikki in my Glee stories!)**

 **Anyway this is an idea that I have had basically since season 6 finished...and have sort of been tinkering with it ever since then.**

 **I have it also that even though Melinda is two years younger then Chris, that she has whitelighter powers, and how that came about is explained in the story.**

 **But please let me know what you think, and I will try and endeavour to be a bit more on top of my writing now that I have some more free time on my hands!**

 **Thanks Kiki. xx**

* * *

#TRINITY##TRINITY##TRINITY##TRINITY##TRINITY##TRINITY##TRINITY##TRINITY##TRINITY##TRINITY##TRINITY##TRINITY##TRINITY#

2029\. An old style colonial house, sat among other old style colonial houses.  
But there was something special about one certain house. It was magic, or a least the home of magic people. Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, who lived in the house, had called their three children to come over in order to talk to them about something.  
Twenty six year old Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and twenty four year old Christopher Perry Halliwell, both orbed into the living room, where there parents were, both sitting in the chairs. Both boys stood at just over six foot, Wyatt took more after Leo, with blonde hair, and his calm cool headed nature, Chris, who had brown hair, took more after Piper, slightly neurotic, and sometimes hot headed.

"Hi mom, dad" said Chris.

"Hey" said Wyatt.

"Hey you two" said Piper.

"What did you need to see us about?" asked Wyatt.

"Let's wait for your sister okay" said Leo.

"Late, as usual" said Chris.

"No, I'm not" said twenty two year old Melinda Prudence Halliwell orbing in, and punching Chris.

"Hey" said Chris as Melinda glared at him.

"That's enough of that, thank you" said Piper, looking at her three magical children.

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were all half witch, half whitelighters, having inherited both their parents, magical abilities.  
All of three of them had the ability to orb and heal, a trait they had gotten from Leo's side, and each of them had powers that they had gotten from their mother's side of the family, the witch side.

Wyatt, had the ability of telekinesis, projection, combustion, premonition and telepathy; Chris, who always complained that he got short changed in the power department, had the ability of telekinesis, telepathy and projection, and Melinda, had the powers of freezing, combustion, telepathy and empathy.  
The fact that Melinda had the power to orb though was something that was a puzzle to them all.  
Leo hadn't been a whitelighter when Melinda was born, and the only logical explanation that they could really find was that somehow there was whitelighter residuals in Piper from her other two pregnancies which had resulted in Melinda getting the powers.  
Something which she thought was rather awesome, since she was infact in every way like her brothers.

"So what was the big urgent thing that we had to come here for?" asked Melinda, who like Chris had brown hair, but slightly lighter in color, due to the numerous dye jobs she had done over the years, including blonde, and wasn't as tall as her brothers coming in at around five foot six, she was generally the peace maker of the family, but also sometimes the stirrer of it as well.

"Sit down" said Piper, indicating to the couch.

"Okay, seriously you can't ground us, we don't even live here anymore" said Wyatt, as he sat down on the couch.

Chris sat down on the opposite end and Melinda wedged herself in the middle.

"But you know it would be fun to see you ground them" said Melinda.

"Shut up" said Chris.

"Make me" said Melinda. Chris went to do something magical and Piper loudly cleared her throat and the three of them looked at her.

"Do it Christopher, and I will ground you" said Piper as Wyatt and Melinda laughed.

"And the both of you as well" said Leo.

"Sorry" said Wyatt, Chris and Melinda in unison.

"So why are we here?" asked Wyatt.

"Besides getting told off for being trouble as usual" said Melinda, with a giggle.

Piper looked at Leo.

"Well your father and I have been talking, and one of the things that we realised that without the three of you here, this house is way too big for us"

"You're not thinking of selling it are you?" asked Chris.

"No of course not" said Leo.

"We were thinking that the three of you could move in here, and that your dad and I are could move into an apartment or something a little smaller" said Piper.

"Please tell me you're kidding" said Melinda.

"Yeah mom" said Chris.

"Your father and I think it would be good if the three of you lived here together, and took over the magic side more permanently" said Piper.

"Permanently?" asked Melinda.

"The demons and everything else?" asked Wyatt.

Piper looked at him and nodded her head. "Well your aunts and I can't do it forever, one day you're going to have to take over, you and your cousins"

"We already have places that we live in though" said Wyatt.

"Yeah, and there is no way that you can expect me to live with these two, they're slobs and their place smells like sweat socks" said Melinda, who had just graduated from college six months prior and moved back to San Francisco from Chicago.

"Better then smelling like all those oils and candles that you burn in your place" said Chris.

"Well if there was a sweat one, I'm sure you guys would have it at your place" said Melinda.

"And you're messy as well, you can never find anything, you always forget where you put things" said Wyatt.

"No, I don't" said Melinda.

Chris laughed. "Oh you find that funny Christopher" said Melinda.

Chris looked at her. "Sure do Minnie" said Chris, using Melinda's childhood nickhame.

"Don't call me that" said Melinda.

"Minnie "said Chris as Melinda glared at him and Wyatt started to laugh.

"Shut up Wyatt" said Chris and Melinda together.

"I wasn't doing anything" said Wyatt.

"Yeah right" said Chris.

Wyatt looked at him. "Mel's the one who started it"

"I did not" said Melinda.

"Oh did too" said Wyatt.

Leo put his fingers in his mouth and whistled and they stopped arguing and looked at him.

"This is why we think the three of you need to live together, in order to work together, you're going to have to get along better" said Leo.

"We get along just fine" said Melinda.

"Right, you do. And when I moved in with Prue and Phoebe after Grams died, we got along fine, but after living together we got along like sisters, like the Charmed ones" said Piper.

"We're not the Charmed ones though" said Chris.

"Well you are Charmed, and you're going to have to get use to that" said Leo.

"And in a way the three of you are way more powerful then your aunts and I are ever going to be" said Piper.

"Well I am at least" said Wyatt.

"Oh yeah, we just rub that in again, that you're the most powerful" said Chris.

"It's true" said Wyatt.

"You can still not be annoyed that you only have three powers compared to me and Wyatt having four each" said Melinda.

"Yeah I can be and I am" said Chris.

"And I have five powers" said Wyatt.

Melinda looked at Wyatt and then at Chris who rolled rolled his eyes, which made Melinda laugh.

"Seriously mom, we can't all live together, here. You remember what it was like when we were younger" said Chris.

"Yes, don't remind me" said Piper, looking at Leo and smiling.

"Well the three of you are going to have to get use to each other again" said Leo.

"We really don't have a choice in this do we?" asked Wyatt.

"No, not really" replied Piper.

"Fine, just as long as these two nimrods promise me that they are not going to make my life hell" said Melinda.

"Us, make your life hell?" asked Chris.

"I think you mean you make our life hell, sister dear" said Wyatt.

"Yeah, there's a reason you live on your own" said Chris.

"Yeah, so I don't have to live with the brothers dork" said Melinda.

Piper cleared her throat loudly. "Do I have to cast a spell on the three on you to make you get along?"

"No mom" said Chris.

"Good" said Piper.

"So, if we live here, you'll live where?" asked Melinda.

"Well your father and I will look at getting an apartment" said Piper.

"You can have ours" said Wyatt.

"They would have to scrub it from top to bottom to get the sweat smell out" said Melinda as Leo laughed slightly.

"What about mine mom, it's got a really good kitchen" said Melinda.

"Well in all truthfulness, I have always liked your apartment, it's got a nice homey feel to it" said Piper.

"It's your if you want it" said Melinda.

"That would be nice" said Piper as she nodded.

"Sounds like a plan then" said Leo.

"Okay, so when do move?" asked Wyatt.

"As soon as you want" said Piper.

" _I vote for never_ " said Chris.

" _Me too_ " said Melinda with a smile, and looked at Chris.

Chris looked at her also and nodded.

"Mom, they're doing it again" said Wyatt, looking at Chris and Melinda.

"Doing what?" asked Piper, looking at Wyatt and then Chris and Melinda.

" _Get out of my mind Wyatt_ " said Melinda.

" _Mine too_ " said Chris.

"Well stop then" said Wyatt.

"Okay, both of you stop with the telepathic thing" said Leo, looking at Chris and Melinda.

"Oh come on that's so not fair, it's him too" said Chris, pointing to Wyatt as Melinda nodded.

"We'll start moving this weekend" said Piper, standing up.

"Do you think you guys can get all your stuff organised before then" said Leo.

"Sure" said Wyatt.

"Okay, I'm going to start packing up my kitchen stuff" said Piper, going to walk into the kitchen.

"Need any help mom?" asked Chris.

"No, I got it peanut" said Piper.

"Mom" said Chris going red, as Melinda and Wyatt burst into laughter.

" _Peanut_ " said Wyatt as Melinda laughed.

" _This is going to be a nightmare_ " said Wyatt.

" _Oh you got that right_ " said Chris.

" _Peanut_ " said Melinda, and laughing out loud as well as in her mind, as Chris punched her.

"Oww" said Melinda.

"I heard that" he said, out loud.

"Yeah, well you were meant to" said Melinda, which resulted in Chris just glaring at her.

"I'll be at my apartment, packing if anyone wants me" said Melinda and started to orb out.

"Yeah, don't count on it" said Chris.

"Bite me Chris" said Melinda, as she orbed out completley.

"Melinda and Christopher Halliwell, don't make me ground you" said Piper and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"I give it a month before mom and dad seperate the three of us" said Wyatt.

Chris looked at him. "Two weeks"

Wyatt laughed. "See you dad, we'll be back later" he said, looking at Leo.

"Bye guys" said Leo. "Bye dad" said Chris. Wyatt and Chris orbed out of the manor, and Leo laughed to himself and then headed to the kitchen to help Piper pack up.

#TRINITY##TRINITY##TRINITY##TRINITY##TRINITY##TRINITY##TRINITY##TRINITY##TRINITY##TRINITY##TRINITY##TRINITY##TRINITY#

 **So what to people think - I know that I have a lot more people subscribed to my author alert now, and for those of you who are hanging out for the Glee story updates, I promise you that they will be coming very soon.**

 **In the meantime, I hope you have enjoyed this and if you have liked it then please do drop me a review!**

 **Thanks again for reading!  
Love KJ xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, in posting a new chapter of this - but for a while I did lose all my writing mojo.  
_ _If you follow me on an author alert, you would have seen that there have been some new stories in the past week, that I have posted within the Glee section - for which I first concentrated on when I got the writing flow back; and that was thanks to a little musical that I have been able to download from YouTube called "Spies Are Forever" by the awesome collective known as The Tin Can Brothers, and I do recommend checking it out, as it is quiet an original and funny musical._

 _So anyway, without more rambles from me - here is the second chapter of my Trinity saga; and I thank everyone who has so kindly reviewed this and also faved and followed it, it means so much to me._

 _Until next time,  
Love KJ xxx_

* * *

That weekend, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda moved into the manor, whilst Piper and Leo moved out.

Since the three of them could all orb there stuff over, there was no need for moving trucks. Melinda orbed with her bed, into Piper and Leo's old room, and ended up with her bed being perched on top of Wyatt's bed.

"What the hell" said Melinda. Wyatt was putting some clothes away in the closet and turned and looked at her.

"Mel, get out of here this is my room" said Wyatt.

"Oh really, and who told you that" said Melinda, orbing down off the bed, to the floor.

"No one, it's just that I'm the oldest, so I get this room" said Wyatt.

"Well I'm the girl, and it has the biggest closet space, so I should get the room" said Melinda.

"Well if you got rid of some clothes, then maybe you wouldn't need such a big closet" said Wyatt.

Melinda glared at him.

"So why don't you go to your old room" said Wyatt.

"Nope, not going anywhere" said Melinda crossing her arms and leaning back against the beds.

"Melinda Halliwell, I said go" said Wyatt, raising his voice slightly.

"Don't yell at me, Wyatt Halliwell" replied Melinda, and Wyatt glared at her.

"What's with all the shouting" said Chris, walking into the room.

He looked at Melinda and Wyatt, and then saw the beds and burst out laughing.

"Wyatt won't leave" said Melinda.

"I won't leave, you won't leave" said Melinda.

"Let me guess, you're fighting over who gets this room" said Chris.

"Yes" said Wyatt and Melinda together.

"Good luck with that" said Chris, and walked out.

"Chris" yelled Melinda.

"What?" asked Chris, coming back into the room.

"Who would you rather have to share a bathroom with, me or Wy?" asked Melinda.

Chris looked at her.

"Because I have a lot of stuff, and it will be everywhere, if I share a bathroom, with you" said Melinda.

"Uh uh, no way in the world am I, going to share a bathroom with you" said Chris.

Melinda smiled and looked at her older brother. "See you Wy"

"Hey" said Wyatt, looking at her and then Chris.

"What" said Chris, seeing the seething look the oldest Halliwell was giving him.

"You know what she's doing don't you" said Wyatt.

Chris looked at him and shook his head.

"Oh, you know damn well Christopher. You two always do this to me" said Wyatt.

"Do what?" asked Chris.

"You always sided with Mel when we were kids" said Wyatt.

"So what you're going to go running to mom, now?" asked Melinda.

"Oh, you bet I am" said Wyatt, walking out of the bedroom.

Melinda looked at Chris, and rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"Mom" yelled Wyatt, going down the stairs.

"What is it?" asked Piper, coming in from the kitchen where she was still packing up as Chris and Melinda came down the stairs also.

"Mel, won't leave my bedroom" said Wyatt.

"Like I said Wyatt, nothing has been said about it being your bedroom, you've just automatically assumed that it is" said Melinda.

"Okay, what bedroom?" asked Piper, looking at them.

"Your's and dad's old room" said Melinda.

"Oh, right the big bedroom" said Piper.

"Yeah, and since I'm the oldest I should get it" said Wyatt.

"Really, is that so?" asked Piper. "Yeah" replied Wyatt, nodding his head.

"All three of you want the big room" said Piper.

"I don't, I'm in my old room" said Chris.

"Our old room" said Wyatt.

"Well yeah" said Chris.

"So it's just you two who want the big room" said Piper, looking at Melinda and Wyatt, and they both nodded.

"Well I don't know guys, you're going to have figure it out yourselves" said Piper.

"Mom, come on" said Wyatt.

"What do you want me to say Wy, that you get the room because you're the oldest?" asked Piper.

"Yes" replied Wyatt and Piper looked at him. "I'm not going to say that Wyatt" she replied.

"Just nod your head if you agree with me" said Wyatt.

"Wyatt" said Piper and he frowned.

"That look will get you no where" said Piper.

"Well it's just that if Chris is in his and mine old room, then I have to go in Mel's old room, and that has pink flowered wallpaper" said Wyatt.

"I'll have you know that, that wallpaper has been up a very long time, ever since I was a little girl" said Piper and Chris laughed.

"Stop the laughing, young man, I know exactly what you're thinking, I don't need to be telepathic to do that" said Piper, looking at her younger son.

"I wasn't thinking anything" replied Chris.

"No, you were thinking it's funny to imagine me as a little kid" said Piper.

Melinda looked at Chris and laughed.

"Yeah, just give me away now" said Chris, punching her.

"Well you were thinking it" said Melinda and Chris glared at her.

"Mom, seriously Mel should have the room" said Chris.

"Chris" said Wyatt.

"Well I don't want to have to share a bathroom with her, have you seen the amount of stuff she has" said Chris.

"There would be a lot of stuff" said Melinda, and Chris looked at her and nodded as Wyatt glared at him.

"Mom, really a little help here" said Wyatt, looking to Piper.

"Sorry, sweetie this is something you and your brother and sister are going to have to work out on your own" replied Piper, and headed back to the kitchen.

"Well that did not go the way you planned for it to go did it now" said Melinda looking to her older brother with a smile.

"You're still not getting the room Mel" he replied, looking at her.

"You want to bet" said Melinda with a smile, and headed back towards the bedroom that was the result of the disagreement.

"Mel don't you dare touch my stuff" said Wyatt, as he followed her.

"I'm not going to touch your stuff" replied Melinda looking at him with a smile. "Take what is Wyatt's to that of the third, and make it so it can't ever return to this room again"

"Don't you dare cast personal gain spells" said Wyatt, as all his stuff disappeared and Melinda's bed and other stuff that she had orbed with moved down to the ground.

"Mom said to sort it out and I did" replied Melinda, looking at him with a smile. "And I did, bye Wy; please leave my bedroom"

"That spell you did was bogus, there is no way I won't be able to not bring my stuff in here again when you're out" said Wyatt.

"Go and try if you want" replied Melinda. "Bring something from your room in"

"Okay" replied Wyatt, and walked out of the bedroom and went to prove Melinda's theory and spell wrong.

Chris who had been standing at the door the entire time, walked in to the room.

"You're just joking around with him, right?" he asked. "He can get stuff in"

Melinda looked at him and smiled as Wyatt came back with an armful of clothes. "Telling you Mel, it's not going to work"

"Uh huh" replied Melinda, as Wyatt tried to enter the room, but it was almost like there was a force field around it preventing him from.

"What the hell" said Wyatt, as he tried again, but still didn't succeed.

"Told you Wy" said Melinda, with a smile. "You can enter, but none of your stuff. I've put a spell on it to make sure it never does"

Wyatt glared at her and dumped the clothes outside in the hall, and then walked into the bedroom.

"This is not over Melinda Prudence Halliwell" he said.

"Oh I think it is" she replied. "I got the room"

"I'll figure out a counter spell, don't you worry about that" said Wyatt.

Melinda looked at him and smiled. "I'll be waiting for when you do"

"God, this is going to be a nightmare" said Wyatt, turning to walk out of the bedroom. "Why did mom and dad have to suggest that we move in together"

Chris and Melinda just looked at him, as he walked out of the bedroom muttering under his breath and grabbing the clothes that he had dropped in the hallway, before heading off to the room Melinda had sent all his stuff.

"This isn't going be that much of a nightmare, right" said Chris, turning to look at his sister.

"No, I don't think so" replied Melinda, shaking her head. "But we're going to take a while to get use to having to live with one another again"

"Yeah" replied Chris, with a laugh. "I'm going to go finish sorting out my room.

Melinda looked at him nodded. "Okay"

"Later Mel" said Chris, with a laugh and headed out of what was now Melinda's room; leaving her to unpack her stuff, the three of them thus starting their lives as owners of the Halliwell Mansion.

* * *

 _End Note:_

 _Hope you all liked that chapter, and I will try and get another one for it posted soon; it's pretty much finished and I really just need to be editing it up to make sure it makes sense.  
Once again thanks for reading, and if you liked this chapter then please do leave me a review._

 _Until the next one,  
Love to you all,  
KJ xoxoxoxo_


End file.
